Macaroni Kenshin & Other Parodies
by xv-MiZz-HyPeR-mEgZ-vx
Summary: See, this is why you don't think of how 'macaroni' sounds like 'ruroni!
1. Sushi Weirdo & Macaroni Kenshin

Okay, this is why you don't think about how "macaroni" sounds like "ruroni"  
and then create a dream world where Kenshin isn't a samurai; he's a "noodle  
master". I hate English.... I made up this whole concept during English  
because I had too much free time.  
Hiei: Shut it. You talk too much.  
Like I give a damn what you think. Oh yea, I dun own Mr. Kenshin or  
anything, but I do own the reflective names.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
//wheeee, we're in Mr. Kenshin's era. Anyway, the scene is of a d00d and a  
d00d fighting each other, ain't I descriptive? Anyway, let's get on with  
the story//  
  
D00d one: I will beat you noodle master!  
D00d two: yeah right. I'm the ultimate noodle master! Ahahahaha!  
D00d one (screw this, he's Sushiweirdo): I will beat you with my ultimate  
speedy-like attack! It is unbeatable! -Sushiweirdo speeds up-  
Macaroni Kenshin (d00d two): -blocks Sushiweirdo's attack- If your attack  
is unbeatable; how come I just beat it? I tell you, I'm the ultimate noodle  
master, but you choose not to listen, you shall pay for your stupidity!  
Sushiweirdo: Tha-that's not possible! My ultimate speedy-like attack is  
unbeatable! -slides to the floor and bows before Kenshin- You really are  
the ultimate noodle master!  
Macaroni Kenshin: I do not wish for your praise, I only wish to beat you.  
ULTIMATE BOILING WATER TECHNIQUE!  
Sushiweirdo: -dies-  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well, that was just to get the idea out of my head. Totally pointless.I own  
"Macaroni Kenshin" & "Sushiwierdo". I also own myself and "ultimate speedy-  
like attack". You can use them, just ask! Oh, and by the way, Sushiweirdo  
is that kid that had that that really fast attack. I think his name was  
Sojiro? Oh well, ja ne minna-san!  
- Megz of the Abyssal Plain 


	2. Shishibenjo & Macaroni Kenshin

I can't believe everyone liked that. I typed it up in five minuets, and it  
was lame. So, back by popular demand (not really...) Macaroni Kenshin! Oh  
wait, Mr. Shishio?  
Shisio: What do you want?  
Do the disclaimer.  
Shishio: In her sick, twisted, world, she does own it. In reality, she  
doesn't. She does however; own her reflective names of the characters.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
//hmm.. Guess what? We're in Mr. Kenshin's era again! I feel like something  
important should go here.. oh yeah, you see a d00d fighting a d00d that's  
all ugly looking. So very descriptive, ne? //  
  
D00d 1: Fifteen minuets are all I need to beat you! You are not the  
greatest noodle master, I am!  
Macaroni Kenshin: We shall see about that, that we will.  
Shisibenjo (!): Yeah right. The outcome is decided. I shall win and rule  
Japan!!!!  
Macaroni Kenshin: Whatever! You can't even fight longer than fifteen  
minuets! How the hell (!) do you expect to rule Japan?!  
Shisibenjo: I have no clue. Can I take a lifeline?  
Macaroni Kenshin: Hiten Mitsrugi Style I Shall Kick Your Ass (!) technique!  
Shishibenjo: -falls down- One day, I shall haunt you... -dies-  
  
Macaroni Kenshin: -dances around like a baka (!)- Yeah, I told you so!  
Booya!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
1: Shisibenjo is so funny because benjo means bathroom in Japanese..  
2: Oh my lord, Mr. Kenshin Swore. Can you imagine that?!  
3: He swore again. I've corrupted Kenshin. -Goes off to cry-  
4: Wait a second, I thought he- never mind. I won't ask.  
  
This thing is sponsored by: Mr. Kenshin, Mr. Shisio, and most likely,  
Viewers- er, I mean readers like you. Thank you!  
Shisio: You made me look stupid!  
So? I made Kenshin look stupid too.  
Kenshin: You made me swear, that you did. -Shishio and Kenshin start to  
chase me-  
EEP! Must run, ja ne! Please reviewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww.... 


	3. Iknowske

Okay, I'm writing the CYOA chapter, I promise! But for now, here's a five-  
minuet fic for "Macaroni Kenshin".  
Saylee: coughLAZYcoughcough  
Kurama: Meggie doesn't own YYH. Nor does she own Ruroni Kenshin. She does,  
however, own two CDs she can't listen to and three pins she can't wear. All  
of those items will be gained after she CLEANS HER ROOM!  
Not you too! My parents have been ragging on me to clean it and if I do I  
get my YYH CDs and pins. The pins are so kawaii! Anyway, FORWARD MARCH!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
//okay, we're in a time before Mr. Kenshin's era. Anyway, we're in a  
school! Lots of chibi people. Today's ficlet is about........... Sano!//  
  
Teacher: Who knows what fifteen divided by two is?  
Children: -blank looks on their faces-  
Iknowske: Oh, I know!!!  
Teacher: Sanoske, what's fifteen divided by two?  
Iknowske: Seven and a half.  
Teacher: Very good Sanoske...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Yup, I bet you never knew Sano was smart.  
Megumi: I knew he had brain cells!  
Kenshin: -mumbling- But no more than ten.  
That's not very nice Kenshin.  
Kenshin: Like you don't say offensive things either onna! 


	4. Mrs Ewwitsyou

I'mma back. This'll probably be the last chapter for awhile....  
Saylee: So... you're not gonna tell May and them what your wrist says?  
Hell no. they'd kill me if they found out.  
K-kun: Boy, what a complicated life you live.  
I know.  
  
===============  
  
:okay... let's make a fool out of Mrs. Kaoru today. Let's see, her new name is Mrs. Ewwitsyou. You'll soon find out why too:  
  
Macaroni Kenshin: Oro? Where is Mrs. Ewwitsyou?  
Mrs. Ewwitsyou: I'm right here- eww... it's you.  
Iknowske: Hey missy. What's cooking?  
Mrs. Ewwitsyou: Potatoes and rice- eww, it's you.  
  
:and so, that was her signature phrase. She seemed to find one flaw within everyone and loathe them for that one fact:  
  
===============  
  
Eh... it wasn't that good.  
Saylee: I agree.  
Yeah... I think my imagination's really not working properly.  
Saylee: Your brain isn't working properly.  
I think my brain only works in History....  
Saylee: Because of your beloved –I put my hand over her mouth-  
Shh... it's not like they KNOW who he is.  
Saylee: -licks my hand and I jerk it back- Review people!  
Sayonara and have a horrible day!  
Saylee: Or die trying!


End file.
